Barney
by Lin Yarnspin
Summary: Professor McGonagall takes being an animagus to an entirely new level.
1. Chapter 1

_Thwick-unk…thwick-unk…thwick-unk_. Minerva McGonagall darted behind the gigantic Christmas tree as she heard footsteps approaching on the other side of the door to the Great Hall. Leaning against the wall, she sighed and rested her face in her hand, pinching her nose.

 _Please don't find me, please don't find me_ , she thought to herself as the door opened and the footsteps entered, drawing closer to the opposite end of the room and her hiding place. But thankfully as they reached the dais with the professor's table, they turned sharply and went in the other direction before disappearing through a doorway in the corner and fading down the stairs.

Although she'd spent plenty of holidays alone before, this Christmas was the first in a long time where Minerva actually felt alone. With her mother's death mere months ago, both her parents were gone. Her brothers would have been more than happy to welcome her into their homes for the holidays, but she felt as if she would just spoil the day for all of them, the children especially. And although the other Hogwarts professors had tried to be comforting and do what they could for her as well, it was making her sick having everyone treating her in such a delicate manner.

Even one of her old schoolmates, Robin Delacey, had invited her to spend Christmas with her family. Robin's daughter, Tillie, had even asked to make sure that Minerva had received the invitation.

 _The day before the holiday break began, Tillie Delacey approached her professor after Transfiguration. "Professor," she began quietly._

 _Minerva looked up from straightening the pile of homework that had just been turned in on her desk, peering at the fourth year girl over her spectacles. "Yes, what is it Miss Delacey?"_

 _"My mum wanted me to ask you if you'd received her letter."_

 _Tucking a strand of dark brown hair back behind her ear, Minerva replied, "Yes I did. I sent my regrets that I'm not able to attend, but perhaps you could give her my regards?"_

 _Deflating, Tillie nodded slowly and said, "Of course, Professor." Then she turned to leave the classroom, picking up her bookbag on the way. As she reached the door, she turned back and added, "If you do change your mind, Mum definitely won't mind."_

 _As Tillie's footsteps faded down the hallway, Minerva let the tears roll out of her eyes._

So now here she was, a 46-year-old woman avoiding her colleagues and the dozen or so students left in the school by hiding behind a tree. She had managed to dodge a few people for now. Filius had been adding more candles to the Entrance Hall, two seventh-year boys had been having a snowball fight in the courtyard, Peeves had been singing crude Christmas carols, and someone had just crossed through the Great Hall. This was pathetic.

Composing herself, Minerva stuck loose pieces of hair back into place and straightened her glasses before walking out from behind the tree and leaving the Great Hall. She crossed the Entrance Hall and headed upstairs to the fourth floor corridors. Satisfied she was alone, mid-stride she transformed. If anyone were to have turned down the corridor, they would have only seen a cat lurking along through the shadows.

Being an animagus had its advantages, Minerva knew. She had come to know the majority of the students' pet cats, and as long she had something to offer them in return, they provided her with snippets of information about the goings on of students. Given they were cats, they usually bragged to Minerva about their humans' various accomplishments, but she didn't mind as she gained a new perspective on the students she taught and made her feel more connected to them.

She slunk down the corridor in the shadows along the wall, watching around her for another cat to appear. Minerva reached an alcove where she knew some of the cats tended to gather. When she poked her head in, she was met with a hiss. Muffin, a fluffy, orange cat belonging to a second year girl, had uncurled her tail from her nose, lifted up her head, and warned the intruder to not disturb her nap.

Minerva quickly backed away, knowing better than to interrupt a sleeping cat's nap. So instead she continued down the corridor, keeping an eye out for any of her other kitty acquaintances. Reaching the corner, Minerva carefully peaked around, and, seeing no one, turned it and continued. There were a few more alcoves in that corridor for her to check.

The first one was deserted, save for a pedestal that held some trophy or other someone had earned several centuries earlier. The second one was home to a suit of armor, feet shoulder width apart, and the butt of a giant spear, which was held in its right hand, resting on the floor to its side. Minerva poked her head around the corner into the alcove. Not seeing anyone, she moved in farther until she could peer around the feet as well. On the other side was a male tabby named Barney, curled up and lazily scratching at the wooden butt of the spear. He looked up when he saw Minerva.

"I haven't seen you for a while, Minnie" he meowed.

Minerva sat directly behind the feet, close to Barney but not too close. "I've told you not to call me that!" she retorted. Then she added with more gentle meows, "I couldn't very well go around like this when the students were here."

"Hmmeow…No, I suppose not." Barney trailed his paw along the stone floor.

Out of all the cats that lived in the castle, Barney was one of only a few who knew Minerva's true form. When she'd first started transforming and roaming around the corridors as a cat, she had needed some guidance and Barney, being a senior cat who'd been left behind when his human had graduated and had lived in the castle for over ten years, offered to be her guide. And that had come with a need to tell him the truth then swear him to secrecy. It had gone unsaid that Minerva could jinx him if he were to break that promise.

After a few moments of silence, Barney spoke again, "Anyways, what brings you here this afternoon?"

Minerva rolled onto her side and stretched out before she replied, "I am not exactly in the mood to join in the Christmas festivities with the other professors."

"So it's Christmas today, is it? I tend to lose track." Barney yawned. "Well you're welcome to stay here with me," he purred.

The two cats laid curled up around the feet of the suit of armor. Minerva lost track of time. Over the course of the afternoon, the pair stretched and shifted positions, inadvertently drawing closer to each other, until Barney's tail was draped over Minerva's front paws and her's was curled up between them, next to Barney's belly. They drifted in and out of sleep, or at least feigning and wishing they were asleep.

Around early evening, both began to wake and arouse each other with their moving. Barney rolled onto his back and let out a yelp as Minerva nuzzled his neck. In one swift motion, he rolled over her, onto the floor on the other side. There was a tangle of paws and a series of screaming meows.

To a passerby, it would have sounded like a fight. But to the two cats, it was wonderful. The two became one, tails and limbs and bodies entwined. Minerva purred in delight. They rolled into the armored feet and stone walls but didn't notice. After a wild while, they stopped, both crouched and facing each other, breathing heavily.

With only one last nuzzle to Barney's, Minerva stretched, arching her back, and stood up. She peered out around the corner, and seeing that it was deserted, returned back down the corridor from where she'd come hours earlier. It probably wouldn't do for her to be late to the Christmas supper Albus Dumbledore had insisted on for everyone remaining in the castle over the holidays.

That certainly hadn't been the way Minerva had intended to spend Christmas day. She hadn't expected a present from anyone, let alone a cat, but she given the option she wouldn't trade Barney's gift.


	2. Chapter 2

Mere weeks into the term and it felt as though the Christmas holidays hadn't happened. Students quickly became stressed about homework and professors were quickly reminded of why they liked the holidays so much. After one particularly stressful 4th year Transfiguration class in late February that had involved multiple exploded slugs, Minerva sank into the chair behind her desk. She propped one elbow on the desktop and rested her forehead in her palm, sighing. This term had been unnaturally tiring and stressful, she'd discovered.

After allowing herself a few minutes of rest, Minerva forced herself to get up. Standing, she arched her back, stretching. Times like this when she liked to embrace her ability to turn into a cat. But unfortunately she didn't have time for feline adventures at the moment. There was a study hall she needed to go supervise. The thought of a roomful of 2nd years who had little interest in doing their work was going to give her a headache, she thought. Wearily she traipsed out of the one classroom and down two floors to another.

A week later and Minerva still wasn't feeling much better. Deep down, she had a sneaking suspicion of what was wrong, but tried to convince herself it wasn't true. After all, it sounded so absurd- how could it be? But she had to be sure. There was no way she was going to see Poppy Pomfrey for advice. The woman was competent enough in medical matters, but sometimes just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

So Minerva sent an owl to her old friend, Robin Delacey, asking if she could drop by. The following day the owl was promptly returned, and that weekend Minerva set off to pay a visit to Robin.

Robin had suggested she come in time for tea, so early afternoon Minerva set off from the castle, cloak wrapped around her, walking down the road to leave the Hogwarts grounds. Upon passing the boundary, she disapperated, leaving only a small cracking noise behind her.

When she reappeared, Minerva was standing on a snowy road at the edge of a little village. The snow muffling her footsteps, she walked past just a few houses before arriving in front of the Delacey's. Taking a deep breath, Minerva walked up the path, and, after hesitating a moment to make sure she really wanted to do what she was doing, she raised a hand and knocked on the door.

The knob turned after just a few seconds and Tillie opened the door. "Hi Professor!" she said happily, "Mum said you were coming for tea. Please come in."

She stood back to allow her professor to enter, and Minerva nodded somewhat stiffly and replied, "Thank you, Tillie."

"Mum's in here." Tillie led Minerva to a cozy sitting room at the back of the house where Robin was busy pouring tea, and then the girl disappeared upstairs.

The woman looked up when she saw her old friend enter and stood up to greet her. "Minerva! It's been much too long." Robin took Minerva's hands in her own and kissed her on both her cheeks. "I was so hoping you would have come for Christmas, but I can imagine it must be nice in the castle without people all over the place. To sit in the comfiest chairs, get the best corners in the library, be able to cross the courtyard without the worry of getting hit by snowballs."

"Yes, it was very nice, Robin," Minerva replied rather more sharply than she intended to, "Actually, it was better than I expected- I can't beat around the bush, Robin. You know me. That's what I came to talk to you about. Something happened, and I didn't know who else to go to, who else might know what might have happened and what I should do. I didn't even know it was possible, but I guess it is, but who knows what-"

Robin handed her friend a cup of tea and cut her off, "Minerva, whatever it is that happened, just start at the beginning. Tell me everything, and then I'll see what I can do for you, okay?" She leaned in, placing one arm reassuringly on Minerva's.

Slowly Minerva gulped down some of tea, not minding how hot it still was, and recounted to Robin her Christmas frolic with Barney the cat.

Slowly Minerva gulped down some of the tea, not minding how hot it still was, and recounted to Robin her Christmas frolic with Barney the cat. At the end, she added, "Now, I think there's a chance that I might be pregnant. I don't even know if that's possible, since he's a cat, but I was a cat, too. And I haven't felt myself these past few weeks. I didn't know what else to do, besides come to you, but I need to know for sure if- if anything did happen, and what might happen going forward." Minerva ended hesitantly, hoping Robin understood what she was asking. She didn't really want to have to say it directly. But luckily so far, Robin's face still appeared calm and knowing.

With a gentle smile, Robin said, "Of course I can see what I can do. Although, I'm sure you know this as well as I do, this is quite an unusual situation. He - you said his name is Barney? Barney is a real cat, and you're just an animagus. When you're a cat, you are a cat, but you're also still part human. It's not quite the same thing," Robin paused and took a deep breath, "So Minerva, while it's possible you could be pregnant, I'm not sure if the baby would be a human baby or a kitten, or kittens."

Things rarely shocked Minerva, but at hearing Robin's words, she felt the color leaving her face and her jaw fall open. Robin must have noticed the drastic change in her friend's complexion, because she quickly said, "But no use worrying yet, Minerva. We don't even know if you are even pregnant yet. Let's just cross one bridge at a time. But first, drink your tea and we'll talk about something else, catch up on other things for a little while."

Minerva did her best to relax and Robin asked her questions about her classes and they brought up memories of their own days as students. But she was a little too jumpy to focus well. When Robin reminded her of one of their more regrettable adventures, involving a trip to the astronomy tower one cold winter night, Minerva answered with, "And I found a cat."

"Okay," Robin then announced, "I think that's enough of that. You're not going to be able to pay attention to anything else until the cat's let out of the bag, so to speak." Robin chuckled at her own joke, but then saw the mortified look on Minerva's face. "Sorry about that," she said, "but you have to admit, it is amusing. When we were girls, who would have ever thought we would be having this conversation?"

Grumbling to herself, Minerva had to admit it was a little funny, but she was too nervous to even show a little smile.

Bustling about at a cabinet on the other side of the room, Robin searched for a particular potion. "Aha," she said quietly when she found it, and then returned to Minerva. She handed her a small, orange vial. "Here, drink this. Now, I can't guarantee that it will work. It is meant for humans, not cats, after all. But it can't hurt, and it is the most straightforward test, after all."

Minerva quickly gulped down the potion, not entirely sure what it was supposed to do. Much of the art of healers eluded her. Whatever the potion was, it was smooth and cool, and the taste reminded her of strawberries. After she'd swallowed it, Minerva asked, "What is that supposed to do?"

Robin smiled, "I didn't want to tell you before you'd drank it, because it could influence your perception. Because the chemicals and hormones change in your body when you're pregnant, it tastes differently depending on if you're expecting."

One of Minerva's eyebrows went up. Even after all her education and years of teaching, some things about magic still surprised her. She had no idea such a potion existed. "What should it have tasted like?"

"If you aren't pregnant, it tastes like black tea, bread, or cake. If you are, the taste is fruity."

Fruity. Strawberries. Baby. She was going to have a baby - something.

"It tasted like strawberries," Minerva said quietly, not looking at Robin.

Robin smiled, "Looks like you're going to be a mother, then."


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva's visit to Robin had given her an entirely new set of things to worry about. Now that she knew for sure that she was pregnant, she had to decide what she was going to do about it. For now, at least her robes could hide it from everyone else, but someone was bound to find out sooner or later. It was just a matter of making it through the end of the term.

One Hogsmeade weekend near the end of April when almost all of the students were gone, or at least outside taking advantage of the weather, Minerva knew she had to pay another visit to Barney. She had checked with Robin to make sure it was still okay for her to transform.

So, early afternoon, Minerva left her office as a cat and went to the upper floors of the castle, wandering the corridors looking for Barney. It was much warmer than the last time she'd done so, and some of the cats were even taking advantage of the weather and wandering around on the grounds.

She found Barney half asleep in a sunny window near the base of the Divination tower. Just as on Christmas, Minerva approached and nuzzled him.

Barney stirred and stretched and yawned sleepily. He let out a lazy "Meow" in greeting and nuzzled Minerva back before laying back down. "Well, what brings you up here and in this form? Last time I saw you was Christmas, wasn't it?"

Minerva let out a little meow in the affirmative. "I- there's something I thought you should know. Merlin, I don't know how to tell you this."

Lifting his head, Barney opened an eye and looked sideways at Minerva. "Then his is going to be interesting," he purred.

Letting out a little hiss, Minerva batted at him with her paw, saying, "You old fool." But then she continued more seriously, "On Christmas, when we were- when we were frolicking around, we got a little carried away. Oh I'm no good at this, I need to be direct. The truth is, I'm going to have a baby."

Barney bolted upright, eyes wide open, and let out a meow that sounded like a cheer. But then he said, "I don't know much about magic, but I do know that I'm a cat, and you're not really a cat. What sort of a baby is it?"

Minerva curled up and swished her tail back and forth across the warm stone, stalling for a moment. It was the one question that had been on her mind for weeks, since her visit to Robin. Even her friend hadn't had any idea what would happen when the baby was born, and Minerva hadn't yet had the time or courage to try to do some research of her own. Finally she told Barney in a whisper, "I don't know."

Once she had Transfigured back into a human, Minerva knew that there was one more person who she was going to have to tell.

The following afternoon, Minerva was sitting in the Headmaster's office, sipping tea.

"Well, this was quite a surprise visit, Minerva. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Minerva couldn't contain herself. Albus Dumbledore had always been like a cross between a father figure and an older brother to her. "Oh, Albus. I've gotten myself in a bit of a delicate situation. I won't be the least bit surprised if you don't believe me."

"Tell me what's happened, Minerva."

"I'm going to be a mother."

"Well congratulations are in order then, I think. But, I do wonder - and I hope this isn't an indelicate question - who might the father be?"

Minerva wasn't going to beat about the bush. "Barney," she said simply.

Professor Dumbledore peered over his glasses at her. "Barney? Barney who? I can't say that we've met."

"Barney the cat."

"Ah, of course- Did you say cat, Minerva?"

"Yes."

"Hmm... Perhaps you could explain?"

And so, Minerva recounted her Christmas Day activities to Album just as she had to Robin. The expression on Professor Dumbledore's face was one of thoughtful contemplation, and Minerva couldn't tell what was going through his head. For all she knew, her tale could be highly amusing, confusing, or downright disturbing.

When she finished, she hoped that Albus would react, but even then he sat calmly in silence for another few moments that stretched on much too long for Minerva's liking.

Finally, the Headmaster said, "Fascinating! I've never heard of such a thing before."

 _At least it's a positive reaction_ , Minerva told herself. But, on the other hand, she was a bit disappointed that Albus didn't have any more idea than Robin as to how things would turn out. If anyone would know, it would have been him.

"But Albus," Minerva began slowly, "whatever is going to happen?"

"Well, you've already told me. You're going to have a baby, Minerva."

Minerva scoffed. "I told you that much, Albus! I had hoped you might have some idea as to what sort of a baby it might be."

"I haven't the faintest idea. We may just have to wait and see. I can't say I can imagine when such a situation may have arisen before, but I can certainly make some inquiries - without mentioning you, if you so desire - and see if there have been any, ah, similar cases. I will let you know, of course, if I uncover anything. And you will be sure to let me know if there is anything I can do for you, anything you need?"

Minerva nodded in response. Tea gone, she set the cup back on the little table that sat between the pair of them. She stood up, and Professor Dumbledore followed suit. "Thank you for- Thank you, Albus," Minerva said with a nod as she left the Headmaster's office.

Once outside the office, she spent a moment leaning against the wall next to the door. So, she was in a situation that not even the wisest, most learned person she knew had ever encountered before. From the way she saw it, the next several months were going to end in one of the greatest surprises that she could imagine.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course Minerva was going to have the baby, whatever it might be, and she was going to keep it. She'd always been told that she would make a good mother, and this was likely going to be her only opportunity to have that chance. She wasn't exactly the youngest anymore, and she doubted that she was ever going to seriously date anyone ever again. The other professors and the students at Hogwarts had become her family. She was satisfied with having them around her.

Minerva also thought about what she wanted the baby to be. Even though Albus had done his best to find some sort of similar case to compare to Minerva's circumstances, he hadn't been able to. Between Albus, Poppy Pomfrey, and Robin, Minerva still had no idea if she was going to have a baby human or a baby cat.

As the end of the semester neared, Minerva continued to wear her robes, heavy as they were, even though the majority of the days were much too warm for them. They were loose and flowing enough to mask her growing stomach. She was not in the mood to field questions from curious students, especially when she was still uncertain herself about the whole situation. One by one, however, she let her fellow professors in on her secret.

Professor Binns, as she expected, had little to say, and indeed, didn't entirely seem to comprehend what Minerva had told him. In fact, she hadn't even explicitly told him anything. He just happened to be hovering in the staff room when she was telling Pomona Sprout.

The jolly, little Herbology professor was tickled pink at the news. She squealed with delight and nearly fell out of her armchair as she reached across to pat Minerva's arm. "Oh, that's so lovely, my dear!"

Filius Flitwick shared a similar sentiment, exclaiming in excitement when Minerva told him, but the hug that ensued was rather awkward as the little professor's head barely reached Minerva's waist. "Erm, thank you very kindly, Filius," Minerva told him as she uncomfortably patted the back of his head.

The professor who Minerva was least looking forward to learning about her condition was Sybill Trelawney. Minerva knew that Albus had his reasons for bringing the professor to Hogwarts, but she wasn't entirely convinced that the alleged seer was little more than a phony bat. Even so, there was a little bit of her who believed in the woman's all-seeing powers, and Minerva was nervous that Sybill would already know about it or, even worse, tell her the fate of the baby, even if it was through a half-baked reading. Fortunately, when Minerva approached Sybil to inform her of the news, the fortune-teller seemed rather lost in thought. She merely stared off into the distance and said in a slow, deep voice, "You seem to have a surprise in your future." Minerva snorted and ignored the old kook. Of course she was in for a surprise. She was having a baby something!

Silvanus Kettleburn and Rolanda Hooch both congratulated her with little fuss because that was the way they were, and for that, Minerva was thankful. Professor Kettleburn tried to make a joke about babies being easier to care for than the creatures that he dealt with on a daily basis. Minerva tried to laugh at it, but she wasn't so sure. She was starting to realize just how much she didn't know about raising babies.

There were two professors that Minerva didn't tell about the baby - Severus Snape and Quirinus Quirrell. The two, young, cocky men seemed to live in their own worlds. They were smug and stuck-up, and Minerva thought that neither of them would care. If they happened to notice something peculiar, Minerva had no doubt that both of them were crafty enough to figure out what was going on without being told by her.

The one thing Minerva didn't do as the weeks passed was pay another visit to Barney. She had been thinking about it, of course, but the thought of it just made her uncomfortable. She yearned for the love and companionship that only Barney gave her, but at the same time, she shied away from it. The feelings that Barney expressed for her and made her feel were ones that had rarely entered her life, both enthralling and scaring her at the same time.

Before she had the opportunity to make her own decision, an owl from Robin made it for her. On a dreary afternoon near the end of the term, a small, grey owl swooped through the Transfiguration classroom just as the last of the students were straggling out of it. The owl fluttered to land in front of Minerva, depositing several feathers on the homework scroll she had just begun grading. Laying down her quill, Minerva undid the bit of string holding a little scroll of parchment to the owl's leg.

"I haven't got any treats for you," she told the owl as she gave its head a brief stroke. As she undid the scroll to read it, the owl flew back out the window, soaring away from the castle.

The message on the scroll read:

Minerva ~

I've been thinking and doing a little bit of research. I know what I said before, but I don't think you should transform into your Animagus form any more until the baby is born. While your situation is unique and not recorded anywhere that I've been able to find, I did find a similar case. But even though the mother was an Animagus, the father was a human. Anyways, she transformed into a dog several times while she was pregnant. When the baby was born, it was part human baby and part puppy. Needless to say, the parents were horrified.

I don't want to scare you, Minerva, but I don't want you to end up with a kitten-baby or worse. But I figured a little information about what might happen would be better than nothing. Of course, who knows what would happen in your case since Barney really is a cat? Maybe if you'd spent most of your pregnancy as a cat, that would change things. Even still, my recommendation would be to stay as a human.

Magic has a way of doing funny things and doing what you least expect, so maybe something will happen that none of us expected and we'll all get a surprise. In any case, you should have a healthy baby.

I hope you make it down to visit again soon.

~Robin

"Looks like I'm definitely not going to visit Barney for the next few months," Minerva mumbled to herself. She laid down the parchment and tried to return to grading homework, but she kept losing herself in thought. Barney's name and face kept popping up in her mind.

Finally, in frustration, she threw the quill on the desk and left the room, leaving the homework behind. Just because she couldn't visit Barney in her feline form didn't mean that she couldn't visit him in her human form. She'd never done it before, but she didn't see why not. Communication would be a little more difficult, but she thought that they could manage it if they really wanted to.

She walked through the mostly-deserted corridors. Nearly all the students were holed up somewhere studying for final exams, so there was no one about to see Minerva looking in all the sunny windows and secluded nooks. A small smile spread across her face when she found one containing a slightly aged tabby cat lying on a low, sunny window ledge.

"Hey, Barney," she whispered as she took a seat on the vacant part of the ledge, the stones warmed by the afternoon sun. It was easy to see why Barney had chosen that spot for his nap.

The cat lazily lifted his head at first, drowsy with sleep. Then upon realizing there was a person next to him, he sat up, let out a small hiss, and swiped with a paw.

"Shh, it's me, Minerva," she told him as she pulled her hand back to avoid getting scratched. "I'm sorry but I can't Transfigure and join you for at least a few months. Oh Merlin, I hope you understand me." Minerva had never tried to talk to Barney in her human form before.

Luckily, in response, Barney relaxed and moved closer to her leg until he could rest his head on it. He lifted a paw as it to give her leg a pat and then let out a purr. Minerva took it that he understood. Then she continued, "Remember the baby? A Healer thought that it wouldn't be good for the baby if I kept changing form. So I'm stuck like this. I hope you don't mind too much. But I couldn't stay away from you, not when you're the…" She paused, finding the word difficult to say. "Not when you're the father," she added in a small voice.

Barney responded by laying his head down on Minerva's knee and looking up at her. His eyes were wide as he gazed into her face, as if he was trying to reassure her and say, _Don't worry, I understand. Although, I do like you better as a cat._

Minerva tried to repress a snort. Perhaps they could communicate after all.

So Minerva spent the rest of the afternoon in the sunny window. Eventually, she put her legs up, and Barney stretched before climbing up onto lap. Then they sat there in silence, Minerva stroking the purring Barney's head. Sometime later, they both awoke to find that the sun was slipping away behind the treetops. The stones of the window ledge were rapidly losing their warmth, and the chill was starting to make its way through Minerva's robes. She prodded Barney to wake him up and convince him to move off of her.

"I've got to go now," she whispered, giving Barney a last pat before slipping back down the corridor to the classroom she had abandoned hours earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter has been put off for way too long, but the next and final one should be coming in the near future.

* * *

Once the summer began, Minerva just wanted to relax. Final exams and corralling students at the end of the term had been exhausting, and she was sure she was going to get very little rest once the baby was born.

She spent several lovely afternoons at Robin's house, having tea and chatting. Towards the end of August, Minerva made what was likely to be her last trip before the beginning of the school term and the birth of the baby.

"Albus has made arrangements for someone to take over my classes for the first two months of the term," she told Robin.

"Only two months?" Robin asked with an eyebrow raised as she sipped her tea.

"I'm a teacher. I don't know if I can go that long being away from my classroom," Minerva replied.

Robin laughed. "Oh, just you wait. Babies are exhausting. Two months will go by, and you'll return to teaching and wish you had eight more hours in the day."

"We'll see about that," Minerva scoffed. Now that it had been such a big part of her life for so many years, Minerva highly doubted that she could even think about giving up teaching for such an extended length of time.

Then Robin changed the subject slightly. "Where are you and the baby going to live? In your rooms in the castle?"

Minerva nodded. "Just like I don't think I'd ever be able to give up teaching, I don't think that-"

But Robin cut her off in a burst of laughter. "Imagine a baby in Hogwarts! You know how much studying we would have done if there was a baby around when we were students? Let's just say I, for one, might not have passed all my O.W.L.s. Teenagers - teenage girls - love to play with babies."

"Well, then it looks like I'll have lots of babysitters available," Minerva snorted.

Just then, Tillie burst in through the door. "Hey, I'm home! What's for dinner? I'm starving," she called out.

Robin and Minerva looked around, wondering in bewilderment as to where the afternoon had gone.

Minerva set down her teacup and began to stand up. "Oof. I should be getting back to the castle," she said with a grunt. Getting out of chairs had become much more difficult since the summer began.

"And I should start dinner," Robin replied as she started clearing up the tea things. "Take care, Minerva, and I hope to see you - and that baby - really soon."

"Have a good evening, Professor!" Tillie said happily as she helped her mother with the dishes.

As she closed the door behind her, Minerva waved. She let out a long, deep sigh, gazing up the road and towards the castle. _I think I'm going to Apparate back up to the castle,_ she thought as she stretched, trying to relieve some of the cramps and stiffness in her back. With a crack, she disappeared from in front of Robin's house only to appear a second later at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds.

By the time she arrived in the Entrance Hall, Minerva was convinced that something wasn't right. Her back pain had gotten much worse and there was a lot of pressure in her belly. Quickly as possible, she made her way up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. At first glance, it was empty, so Minerva went through, passing all the beds, to check Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Poppy? Poppy, are you there? Ahh…" Minerva moaned as she rapped on the office door. "Something's happening…" Then she went to sit down on a bed, thoroughly uncomfortable with what her body was doing.

The door banged open, and Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out. "Who's making that racket? She asked, peering over her spectacles. Then, she let out a gasp as she saw Minerva sitting on the bed. "Oh my dear, is it that time already?" She began bustling about the Hospital Wing; Minerva was too distracted trying to get comfortable to pay attention to exactly what Poppy was doing. The Healer knew far more about babies than Minerva ever would, so she let Poppy do what she would.

At one point, she managed to ask, "Could you send for Robin? Robin Delacey?" Then all it seemed Minerva had to do was wait - wait and endure the pain. Madam Pomfrey had given her a potion to help, but it seemed to make no difference.

After a while, Robin appeared by Minerva's side and took her hand. "I'm here as your friend," Robin said. "I'll try to let Madam Pomfrey do her job, and I'll be here to support you."

Across the room, Minerva could hear Poppy trying to force Albus to stay out. "Poppy, just five minutes, please…" his voice came faintly through the door even though he was fighting a losing battle.

"I said _no_ , Headmaster! I will let you know when you can come in, and that isn't now!" Then the door slammed shut, and Madam Pomfrey stormed back to the bed where Minerva was laying. "And how are we doing over here?"

Minerva only groaned in response, feeling as though she was going to be ripped in two.

Madam Pomfrey performed a swift examination, and then she said, "I think you're ready to push, dear. Nice and steady does it."

Minerva took as deep a breath as she could in order to steady herself, and then followed Poppy's instruction. For the most part, her body did what it willed, and Minerva had little choice but to go along with it.

It seemed like an eternity to Minerva, but in reality wasn't longer than half an hour. With an immense effort, she gave a final push and things felt quite different. Madam Pomfrey straightened up, a shiny, wriggly baby held in her hands. She announced to Minerva and Robin, "It looks like a lovely little girl! Just give me a moment, and then you can have her."

Relieved, Minerva relaxed back onto the pillows behind her. _All mine?_ she thought for a moment in shock. But then her thoughts changed. _The baby is okay. The baby - she - is okay._ Through half-closed eyes, she could see Poppy returning to the side of the bed with a small, blanketed lump in her arms.

But just when Minerva was going to lean forward to reach out and take the baby, she felt something that wasn't quite right. Her insides squirmed, and her body felt tense. Before she knew what was happening to her, she found herself Transfiguring into a cat. Under normal circumstances, she would have been horribly embarrassed at being seen Transforming, but it was about as far from normal circumstances as possible.

As a cat, Minerva lay somewhat obscured by the blankets on the bed. With wide eyes, she looked up at Poppy and Robin, both of whom were staring back at her with looks of concern on their faces. Neither of them seemed to know what to do and, frankly, neither did Minerva. It was as though her body was taking over. She wasn't willfully doing _anything_.

It wasn't like Minerva to panic, but in this moment, she didn't know what else to do. Her eyes squinted shut, causing her to make the most cat-like face imaginable. Then, with her eyes shut, she passed out.

A while later - Minerva had no way of telling how much time had passed - she woke up. She glanced around, and was relieved to see her human hands resting on the sheets in front of her. In addition to Robin, who was now holding the baby, and Poppy, she was also being watched by the Headmaster. All three of them had curious expressions on their faces that Minerva couldn't quite identify.

"What is it? What happened?" she asked, looking from one perplexed face to another.

Robin seemed at a loss for words. Poppy simply pointed to something at the foot of Minerva's bed. Albus then slowly said, "It seems like you've got _twins_ , Minerva."

Minerva leaned forward a little too quickly. Her body ached in protest as she moved, but curiosity dictated that she needed to know. As she moved, she could tell that there was something resting on the end of the bed. There was a pile of blankets, so she reached out a hand to pull them back.

When she did so, they revealed a tiny, tabby kitten nestled in the warm folds.


	6. Chapter 6

No one could explain it. Between Robin, Poppy, and Albus, there were three intelligent medical and magical minds, and none of them could satisfactorily tell Minerva why she had one infant and one kitten. Of course, Albus tried his best to find some explanation, perhaps hidden in an ancient book on rare and long-forgotten principles of magic, but there was still nothing to be found.

Once everyone - Minerva especially - had gotten over the shock of the matter, a few weeks later, Albus cornered her one afternoon with a question. "Minerva, would you mind," he began, "if I were to write up this occurrence? I don't mean to be indelicate, but an animagus and an animal, mating and reproducing successfully? I wouldn't directly mention you by name, of course. Although I daresay that some would be able to guess. But it is a curious tale and one that should be recorded."

"Yes, yes, if you wish to," Minerva said, somewhat brushing off the comment. She trusted Albus to do what he would. Besides, she had a more important task to tend to than documenting her experiences. She needed to see Barney and let him know not only that he was a father but that both she and the babies - two babies - were perfectly fine - and that one was a human and the other a feline.

Leaving the infant in the care of Madam Pomfrey, Minerva took the kitten with her and Transformed into a cat. It was a warm, breezy day in late August, just a few days before the start of the term. Minerva wandered through the corridors of the upper floors of the castle, where the most sunlight and fresh air reached, the scruff of the kitten held in her mouth.

After disturbing a pair of frisky cats, Minerva found Barney in a shadowy corner. She released the kitten from her mouth, laying it next to the old cat, and then nuzzled the side of his head. "I brought you a surprise," she said in a purring whisper.

Barney sleepily opened his eyes. He let out a small mew and slowly returned Minerva's nuzzling. Closing his eyes, he asked, "What did you bring me?"

Instead of replying, Minerva nudged the kitten closer to Barney until it was right next to his nose. Barney gave a few sniffs but didn't open his eyes.

"Look at your daughter, you old tom," Minerva scoffed. She knew that Barney was lazy, but he was never this lazy.

Finally Barney opened his eyes fully and peered at the kitten. "That's a little cat," he mumbled.

"That's what I said!" Minerva gave him a shove with her nose. The old lump wasn't even in a playful mood, even if he was sleepy. That wasn't like him. She curled up next to him with the kitten between them.

It was then she saw that something was clearly wrong. Barney's face was ashen, cheeks slightly sunken in. For the first time, he seemed to be showing his age, and Minerva couldn't help but worry about him. In a gentle purr, she then asked, "What's wrong? Something isn't right."

Eyes closed once again, Barney replied slowly with slight amusement in his purr, "It's like you said, Minnie. I'm an old tom." He laid his head down next to the kitten and nuzzled her gently as he began to fall asleep. Minerva also laid down, pushing the kitten in between her and Barney. The three of them slept there together the remainder of the afternoon and evening.

Minerva only awoke when it was finally dark outside. She arched her back and stretched, letting out a meow. It was later than she anticipated, and it was high time that she returned to her human form. She gave Barney one last nuzzle before she picked up the kitten in her mouth and crept silently back to the Hospital Wing where Poppy was waiting with the infant.

The following morning, Minerva was in her office beginning to prepare lessons for the start of the term. The kitten was on a cushion by the fire, and the baby was in a bassinet at the end of Minerva's desk. The window was open, and she had opened the door ajar to get a cross breeze through the room.

It was only a matter of time before Minerva felt as though she was being watched, but when she looked up from her work, there was no one at the door. So she went back to making a lesson plan for the sixth-year Transfiguration class. But the feeling was still with her. Next time she looked up, Minerva also stood up from the desk, walked around it, and crossed the room to peer out the door.

She only made it a few paces before practically tripping over a tortoise shell cat who had curled up on a sunny spot in the middle of the rug. Minerva looked down and the cat looked up at her and meowed loudly and urgently. Minerva let out a sigh, closed the office door, and Transformed into a cat. "What is it? I'm rather busy," she hastily told the cat, hissing slightly.

The other cat, however, in prime position for taking a nap, was in no hurry. She sat up, blinked a few times, and began licking her paw. Minerva hissed louder, anxious to get to the point. She had never had one of the castle cats come pay her a visit before. Finally the cat said, "Barney used one of his lives last night." And she left it at that, standing up, stretching, and walking to the door. She began to bat at it with a paw.

Minerva was stunned for a moment before she realized that she had to Transform back and open the door, which she did with tears welling in her eyes. Barney used one of his lives. That was a phrase among the cats to indicate one's passing from that life in that form. But unless a cat had run out of lives, it was destined to come back. That was the resilience of cats.

But Barney would never come back in a way that Minerva knew her, and he wouldn't know his Minnie. Barney as gone, and her children wouldn't have a father. Minerva knew that Barney was an old cat, and that death was inevitable, but all the same she was overcome by immense feelings of emptiness and loss. Instinctively, she went to the bassinet and picked up the baby in one arm. Then she bent down and, with her other hand, scooped up the kitten. It was now up to her to raise those two youngsters, something that she never thought that she would do. To this point, romance hadn't been for her, teaching had taken priority, and raising a family had been pushed to the back corner of her mind. She returned to her desk, where she sat cradling both of them, lesson plans forgotten, as tears filled her eyes and slowly ran down her cheeks.


End file.
